looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Sitter
Plot Lola and Anais has to babysit their little brother Mike but Lola has to go to the dentist & Anais has to go to cheer practice. Theye asks Bugs if he can "bunny sit" Mike for her. Bugs agrees. After they leave Mike gets out a bag of green slime, fake dog doo, fake vomit, real vomit, burp powder, a fart whistle , a whoopie cushion & some ACME Sick Drink (drink it & vomit). Bugs asks what all of that was for & Mike says he likes to do stuff that was gross. He makes Bugs drink the Sick Drink & he drinks it to. Then they all start barfing all over the houise for 2 1/2 minutes till Daffy comes home & gasps in horor. After Bugs & Mike finish barfing Bugs starts crying on how his house was a mess. Mike starts crying too thinking he ruined Bugs's house. After a while Bugs takes Mike places (like the arcade & water park) & shows him all the things to enjoy besides gross stuff. Mike loves it. When Lola & Anais come home to pick Mike up they get confused on why Mike was carrying a pack of video games instead of gross stuff, but they are pleased & thanks Bugs. As they are walking out, Lola says to Anais, "maybe we should let him babysit more often." Anais just shrugs. Bugs overhears and just says to himself "I don't think so" CGI Short Snotty Coyote Cast Doctor Bugs- Bugs Bunny, Teleram- Daffy Duck MrJoshbumstead- Mike Bunny Kristen Wiig- Lola Bunny Kyla Rae Kowaleski- Anais Bunny Quotes (doorbell ring) Bugs: Coming! Lola: Hey Bugs! Bugs: Lola, what are you doing here? (Mike is picking his noes & eats the booger) Mike: Yummy. Bugs: Who the heck is that? Lola: Oh thats my lil bro. Mike. Hes so sweet. Mike: Now were did I put the Whoopie Cusion? Lola: Can you look after him for a wile. I have to go to the dentis. Anais: And I have cheering practace. Bugs: Uh...... Anais: Uh are you sure this is a good idea (Mike picks his noes) Lola: Sure I'm sure. Bugs: I guess I will Lola: Great! Thanks Bugsy. See ya later Mikey. (Lola & Anais walk off) Bugs: Eh, hello Mikey. Mike: Hello Mr. Gray Bunny (walks in & takes out all the gross stuff he has) Do you like to barf? Bugs: Uh no, why? Mike; Check it out! Its called Sick Drnk. It makes you barf. Try some! Bugs: I'm not sure (drinks it) Oh my glob, you did....(barfs) Mike: (drinks it) This is gunna be fun! (barfs) Bugs: Oh, oh crud! Oh (barfs) Mike: Yabba Dabba Doo! (barfs) Bugs: No please no more no! (barfs) (Both barf everywere as Daffy comes in) Daffy: What in the heck!!!! (Bugs & Mike barf one last time & Bugs's house is flooded w/ vomit) Bugs: (sobbing) Just look at my beautiful house! Mike: Gee, I never thought you would be upset. I'm sorry! (crying) (Bugs & Mike hug each other still both still crying) Daffy: Oh would you too grow up! Bugs & Mike: (stop crying) Mike: Shut up duck! Bugs: Eh, just ignore him. Lola: Bugs, were back. Did you have fun w/ little Mikey? (Mike walks out with video games) Anais: Huh? Well thats diffrent. No barf stuff. Lola: I don't see anything. Well thx for watching him Bugs. Bugs: Eh no problamo. (as they walk off) I mean this wasnt as worst as the SpongeBob episode "Bubble Buddy Reterns" Lola: Maby we should have Bugs babysit Mikey more often. (Anais shrugs) Mike: Yay! Bugs: I don't think so! Mike: (quietly) I may now like video games but secritly for Bugs I will still like puking! Tirivia This was the 2nd episode were Bugs was shown to barf. The 1st was Stomac Flu. Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:Hilarious Category:Comedy Category:PG